


留下来

by ElanorGamgee



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 3000字短篇, M/M, T攻N受, 女仆Newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorGamgee/pseuds/ElanorGamgee
Summary: 因为难吃太太在群里发的脑洞想到的一篇女仆装肉嘻嘻嘻。对穿女仆装的Newt有很多邪恶想法的我ORZ……面壁去了





	留下来

Newt爱Thomas，Thomas喜欢Newt。

 

Newt会在他们做爱之后央求他留下来，但Thomas每一次都会毫不犹豫地穿上衣服离开，仿佛不愿意搭理那个肮脏的男人。于是Newt便把希望寄托在了下一次他们私会之时。

 

像他们这种关系，可千万不能被周围的人发现。不然谁知道会死哪个昏暗的死巷子里？

 

有时Thomas会表现得很热情，当然这热情从来没有延续到事后。他一个电话就能把Newt叫到宾馆，开了门，他抱住金发男子就吻，就扒他的衣服。Newt连一句问好都听不到。

 

Newt的脑海里开始盘算着怎么去拒绝他。

 

“穿上这个。” 又是一次小旅店的幽会，Thomas一进门就往床上丢了一个粉色的袋子。Newt已经洗好澡了，半躺在床上。

 

Newt打开袋子，是一条黑白色的女仆裙子。

 

“穿上” Thomas又命令。

 

Newt：“为什么？”他反问。Thomas有些惊讶：“穿上你就知道了”他一边说，一边脱掉了自己的衬衫，美好的肌肉线条裸露出来。

 

Newt又看着Thomas脱掉牛仔裤，咽了咽口水，听话地换起了裙子。

 

那女仆裙黑底白边，短袖，下摆偏短，Newt紧实又瘦长的大腿被掩住了一半，裙摆的边缘镶饰着繁复的花蕾丝。但这并不是什么好货，是地摊上搜来的，上面似乎还有一股廉价香水味。

 

Newt很瘦，穿上这条裙子一点也不紧。他换好后坐在那里，低着头。“我想和你谈谈……”

 

脱得只剩内裤的Thomas已经爬上了床。“一会儿再谈。” 他向Newt扑过去，宽肩和有力的躯体直接压到了Newt，双手撑在了他的脑袋两侧。

 

Thomas吻上他粉色的小嘴，他一下子就忘了他想谈什么。

 

 

Thomas的一只腿卡在Newt的双腿之间，一只腿在外侧，胸膛压在他的小裙子上。Thomas向下伸手，繁复撩动着裙摆边缘粗糙的布料，弄得Newt很痒，要用脚蹬他，但Thomas比他强壮又在在他上面，他笑着，轻轻松松就压制住了Newt。

 

等Thomas玩够了，他才把手伸到裙子里面去，五指张开，摸上了Newt光滑的大腿，反反复复上下捏着，摩擦着。

 

Thomas的大腿磨到了Newt的阴茎。

 

Newt很怕，他们之前从来没有玩过这样的情趣。他一时有些抵触，Thomas吻他的脖颈时，他试图用手推身上人的肩膀。可是Thomas真他妈重。Newt在心里骂道，只好任由这只小狼在自己身上又舔又咬，又揉又磨。

 

Newt忍不住哼了两声，两腿之间开始流水，渴望着被Thomas的手握住。Thomas看出Newt急不可耐的样子，坏笑着将两只手的手臂都伸进了裙子下面，抚摸上了他的大腿根，上下来回揉了几次后，继续向上一巴掌抓住了两个圆臀——他可最喜欢Newt这儿了，除了那张干净精致的脸蛋以外。

 

Thomas没办法喜欢他的那张脸，干净秀气，又透露着一些骄傲和小聪明。他伸出舌头，与Newt的舌头交缠游戏，不亦乐乎。然后他又诱引Newt长长地伸出舌头，自己则用双唇上下吮吸那片软软的小肉，口水从两人的嘴角淌下，Thomas想象着性交的淫秽动作，用上了自己所有的耐心才没有立刻干他。而Newt红着脸闭着眼睛享受，只要是Thomas给的，只要他不嫌弃自己，他都愿意。

上一秒Thomas还揉着他的臀，下一秒Newt的短裤就被扯了下去。Newt不知道Thomas为什么今天这么有兴致。

 

他钻进Newt的裙子下面，舌头舔过Newt的左边大腿内侧。Newt发出的呻吟又软又长，动听得要命。隔着一层布料，他也没发抓住Thomas的头发，只好反手抓住床单。

 

“不要这样……”

 

Newt低声哀求，他想要Thomas的身体，Thomas不给他；他想要Thomas的真心，Thomas不给他；他不想像个婊子一样一直死心塌地，但他又不能自制自己，Thomas又不怀好意地诱惑着他。Newt快哭了，可Thomas还是毫不在意的样子，从左边的大腿根移到了右边，虽说他自己也是欲火难耐，但听着Newt在一边克制的啜泣，一边叫着“Tommy，Tommy”的样子，实在是一番享受。

 

“转过身去。”Thomas从裙子里面退出来，这才发现Newt的耳朵和面颊全红了，眼睛里似乎有泪水。

 

真可爱，Thomas笑。再加上这条裙子，完美。

 

Newt乖乖地转了过去，自己便双膝跪在床上，小臂撑好自己的身体，臀翘起来。Thomas满意地笑：“这回学乖了哈。”然后突然一巴掌打在了Newt的屁股上，下手可不轻，惊得Newt像只小猫一样发出尖尖的叫声。他竟然还挺兴奋地配合Thomas，把臀一直就这么翘着。

 

于是Thomas 把Newt的裙子掀起来，裙摆搭在他的腰间。白嫩的臀肉上有一层红，他接着打他的屁股，一下接着一下，Newt恨自己居然会发出淫荡的叫声，于是咬住床单好让自己看起来不那么贱。心里的羞耻和委屈，还有身体上的疼痛，在某一刻一起发作，Newt的眼泪不禁流了下来，只好咬着床单呜呜地抽噎。

 

Thomas哪里愿意，他不一会儿就发现了Newt的小动作，他俯下身扯出他口中的床单，又舔了舔Newt的耳朵，说道：“叫出来宝贝，让隔壁的人知道我的小母狗被我干得有多爽。”

 

Newt整个人都软了，差点倒在床上。

 

“求你了……快点……完事吧。”他说。

 

上面的男人轻笑了一声，然后伸手去拿床头柜的润滑剂。他把自己的一根手指涂好，轻轻插进了Newt的穴口。

 

疼。Newt心里疼，小穴也疼。他感受着身后男人的第二根和第三根手指，那手法算不上很耐心。不过现在的Newt只想要Thomas进入他的身体，管不得那么多了。

 

“好Tommy，我要……你快进来吧。“Thomas的那根肉棒放在Newt的臀缝上，来来回回摩擦了一会儿，一边还用手揉捏着两个臀肉。Thomas仰头闭着眼，享受手掌内柔嫩的触感。他可不敢低头看啊，一低头看就会毁了这么耐心的铺垫。

 

“”要我的什么，uh?”Thomas问到。

“……要……要大肉棒。”Newt知道，要是不这么回答，以后被欺负得哭都哭不出。

但Thomas这回却还是不满意。他打他的臀，“叫老公，诚恳点儿。”

“老公……要你……我……要你的大肉棒……求……求你了…”Newt要被撩死了。

细碎的呻吟缭绕在Thomas耳边，他微撇开了Newt的两只纤细的小腿，仿佛在固定一支廉价的三脚架。然后朝着那个欢迎他的小穴，将自己的阴茎捅了进去。

 

“轻点啊……疼……”

Newt说的也不完全是后面疼，更多是膝盖疼，他觉得那地方留下了淤青。

 

Thomas也不听，摇动自己的下身，简陋小旅店的床也跟着晃动，发出吱吱呀呀的刺耳叫声。Thomas一用劲，床头还会敲上墙，“砰砰”有节奏地跟上Newt的呻吟。Thomas夸他：“你叫床的声音真好听。”他真心夸。

 

Newt嫩白的屁股附近的黑色女仆裙，也跟着Thomas的节奏摇摆晃动。上半身的衣裙还包得严严实实的，而下半身完全暴露的对比，让Newt感到自己就像Thomas的一件玩物。但他没这么说，他只说：“Tommy……你的鸡巴好棒啊 啊…… 呜…” 

 

“你该叫我什么？”Thomas停了下来，阴茎也退了出去。他喘着的粗气恢复了一些。“再说一遍，加上你应该说的话。”

 

Newt无法忍受这样的羞耻和空虚，他闭嘴不言 ，睁眼看着发黄的墙壁，听着头顶的风扇哗哗吹动的声音。床单上的液体分不清是他的泪水还是汗水。他不知道这张床见识过多少次交合。

 

他终于还是开口了：“操我，或者离开我，不要这样吊着我了，Tommy。”他转过脸，那小脸挂满了水光，他试图看着Thomas。

 

Thomas像受到了侮辱一般，气得上前开始翻找什么。Newt怕极了，立即收好了自己汁水横流的屁股，老老实实地坐了回去。

Thomas先单手压住Newt的手腕，然后另一只手拿出了一把剪刀。“别动！”他吼他的女仆，然后从黑裙的领口剪了一个向下的开口，接着丢掉剪刀，“嗞——”的一声整片布料被撕成两半，女仆光洁的肌肤裸露而出，他自己甚至被刺激得打了个颤。

 

“嗞——”三下五除二，那条裙子全被蛮力撕开，Thomas把他的女仆剥离出来，像剥一颗橙子，里面是水嫩嫩的果肉。

 

“再说一遍，加上你该怎么叫我。”

 

Newt抓着Thomas的大腿，侧过脸去，小声说。“老公的鸡巴好棒啊，快点…” 他低下头。

 

他再次骑在了Newt的身后，操他操到他们都浑身爽到疯狂颤抖，白液扫在床单和下半身的交接处，操到他们都大叫出来，然后一层一层地放低呻吟的音量，一浪一浪地褪去激情，直到他们的精液再也出不来。风扇仍然在天花板哗哗哗地转动。

 

Newt很快爬了起来，看见Thomas正坐在床边穿衣服，赶忙抱住了他的腰。Newt失声痛哭起来。

 

“你不要走！我求你！就陪我十分钟吧……呜呜……我什么都听你的。”

 

Thomas没有回答也没有动作，Newt大哭的泪水湿透了他衬衫肩膀上的布料。他们就这么僵持了一会儿……

 

但也只是一小会儿。

 

Thomas回头将Newt抱在自己怀里，然后带着他坐进了床上。他们没再说一句话，只是抱着坐了一会儿。

 

他吻Newt的时候，Newt流下一行热泪。

 

“我不走了。”Thomas说。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢仙女们读到这里，喜欢的话请点个赞吧///以后要写同人文我都丢到AO3啦～


End file.
